a change of scenery
by the goat of power
Summary: much to his dismay, a modern man is sent back in time (and a little to the left) into world very different from the one he knows. this story is built around the idea that he is either unaware of the game dragon age, or the game does not exist. so he is not a future seeing genie.


A.N.

As always, I do not own any content directly related to dragon age. However the main character is of my own creation.

* * *

The chill made its way through the thick, wet fabric of my sweater and spread its way through-out my body causing me to take on a compressed stance in futile hope of warding off the cold of the rain. A sudden burst Thunder sounded overhead snapping me out of my cold obsessed stupor , making me aware once more of the bustling people making their way up and down the crowded night street, every one of them with a set destination. For those without umbrellas this destination was a shop or doorframe to shield them from the torrent of rain in hopes that it would stop long enough for them to reach their original destination. Me on the other hand; I just stood in it. The cold was unwelcome but the rain which came down so loudly, drowned out all shallow minded voices of judgment and accusation from my head, giving me a sense of calm and serenity. But there was much to be done and momentary comfort was not going to help me in the long run. I pushed myself from the cold dampness of the wall I leaned on and made my way into the stream of people on the side walk and began my walk in the direction I knew would lead me to the warmth of home, and creepily cheery greeting of my roommate. A hard push of a shoulder from someone hurrying down the street disoriented me, sending me tumbling toward the pavement, but before I got I face five i managed to regain my balance I sent a pissed look over my shoulder with every intention fiving the dude who pushed me a peace of my mind. "WATCH!….…It…"

The street I was on a few seconds ago had been replaced by a grove of old moss covered trees and was no longer populated by a jumble scampering civilians. The sound of crickets in the air made the moment somewhat comical. As if someone had told a joke that no one found funny. Frozen in place, my eyes wandered over the wilderness surrounding me, taking in every little aspect of my new surroundings.

I don't know how long I stood there, fixed in place but I expect it was some time, as the sky overhead had become a slightly brighter shade as the sun rose on a horizon invisible through the matt of trees. Now that the Shock had passed, it was time to move on to a new sensation: panic. My breath quickened heaving in and out cold moist air, the words "oh shit, oh shit" whirled around in my head and eventuality leaked out of my mouth, squeaking out the same panicked phrase repeatedly. After I was done "oh shit"ing I moved on to the next phase: denial. "This just some weird ass dream, that's all!...just some screwed up dream, ya…..". I forced myself to stay still and take "deep breaths" to calm myself and clear my thoughts until I managed to reach a relatively calm state. "if this is a dream, it doesn't matter how much you panic, you'll wake up eventually. For now you just have to go along the dream" i rationalised to myself. With this in mind I began my trek through the wilderness with no idea where I was or where I intended to go. As a logical person if put in a situation like this, one's first goals would be to find water and shelter, however when one thinks that they will "wake up" and be out of the world they are the ingredients necessary for survival seem a whole lot less important.

Thought the sun shone brightly, the thick branches of old trees hanging overhead shaded and cooled the still soaking cloths, and chilled me to the bone yet the knowledge that taking off my cloths would only result in being colder than I already was kept me from stripping and wandering but naked in the forest; sasquatching if you will . By this time hunger had reared its ugly head and assaulted my stomach with growling that could be heard from miles around. "this is the ….. third worst dream I have ever had... no, there was that one… scratch that. This is the Fourth worst dream I have ever had." I muttered to myself. But as if just to prove me wrong an unbelievable stench assaulted my nose, chasing away any longing for food I once had. As I am a curios being by nature I felt the need to "investigate" and scanned my surroundings for the smells origins to avail. I walked deeper into the forest going where the stench seemed to grow until It became so overwhelming i had to begin to questioning whether I was a masochist or just to curios for my own good. "Smells like uncle, bad eggs and the biggest, smelliest crap ever craped…..ever".

The stench had led me to what looked like a large clearing. Through the sparse shrubbery at the edge of the forest I could see glints of what looked like metal scattered across the vast plain. My curiosity even more aroused, I jogged into the clearing, eager to see what I had found.

It was not what I had expected, and I was not prepared for it. No one could ever be "prepared" to see it.

Corpses littered the ground around me, their horrified expressions forever fixed on their faces, the fear and pain they experienced screaming from their blood stained faces until eaten away by scavengers, some had already lost their faces. . Beside the dead I knew to be human lay creatures I had no name for. Their skin chapped and cracked looked as though someone had deliberately mutilated their faces, scarred discolored skin pulled away from their teeth exposing fangs stained a sickly color due to what I could only assume to be blood.

Run

That was all I could do. Just run.

I spun around and dashed back into the clearing, running as fast as my feet would take me headless of where I was going. All I knew is that I wanted to be anywhere but there.

much to his dismay, a modern man is sent back in time (and a little to the left) into world very different from the one he knows.

this story is built around the idea that he is either unaware of the game dragon age, or the game does not exist.


End file.
